


The Simulacrum

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarropoly [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Hair, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dark Magic, Dirty Talk, Doppelganger, Double Penetration, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Explicit Sexual Content, Head Auror Harry Potter, Illegal Activities, M/M, Married Sex, Nipple Licking, No infidelity! I promise!, Orgasm, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - M/M/M, Vanishing Cabinets (Harry Potter), Voyeurism, body comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco Malfoy, biggest size queen in all of wizardkind has an unfulfilled sexual fantasy: he wants to experience the stretch and ecstasy of double penetration. The only problem: neither Draco, nor Harry is willing to open up their relationship to a third party.Still, with a little ingenuity, a pair of Muggle wardrobes and some dubiously legal magic, Draco realises hiscanmake his dp dream a reality. All Draco and his husband need is a second Harry to play with.**This is a pretty kinky fic so please read the tags!**
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591723
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	The Simulacrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> For my darling, PollyWeasley. Here it is, written for you. 
> 
> This is a Drarropoly 2.0 House Level fic and is based on the following prompt:  
> 1\. Draco has modified a Muggle item using magic.  
> 2\. While it's bloody spectacular, it's also very, very illegal.  
> 3\. The item is kinky.  
> 4\. I went way over with the wordcount because I enjoyed writing this so much!

Okay, so I know how bad this is all going to sound. 

I mean, I’m the Head bloody Auror after all. I’m supposed to hunt down Dark Items. Get them off the streets of Wizarding London and transport them safely to the Ministry. Get them safe under a strong _Colloportus_ spell where they can’t cause mischief. And that’s exactly what I do. 

Generally. 

Most of the time. 

I reckon that you’d be astonished at some of the objects I’ve collected. Shells that were enchanted to rob a Wizard of his voice. Mirrors that had been magicked into use as portals. Honestly, I’ve seen them all. Cursed masks, murderer’s fingers… Even a violin that could steal you soul! 

So, yeah. I’ve seen how dangerous these modified Muggle items can be. They really _shouldn’t_ be available for any Wizard or Witch to mess about with.

But. 

I have to confess. That’s exactly what Draco and I have done. I’m just going to say it, get it out in the open and confess what we _might_ still have hidden in our Grimmauld Place bedroom. 

Two Vanishing Cabinets.

See? I told you how bad it was going to sound. 

But maybe don’t look so shocked? It’s not as if Draco and I have been using them for anything villainous. They don’t even look particularly magical, not really. 

They look exactly like the same two oak Muggle wardrobes that have always stood in my bedroom, before Draco enchanted them with a couple of… Well, technically a couple of illegal spells. And I promise that neither apples nor songbirds were damaged in the making of these Cabinets either. Nowadays, Draco and I are both 100% no-cruelty wizards. 

And yes, you don’t need to tell me what you’re thinking. 

Why, on Merlin’s Green Earth is my husband messing about with Vanishing Cabinets? Haven’t they cause him enough strife in the past? I’m the first to admit that yes, perhaps Draco does have a bit of an unfortunate history with these particular Dark Objects but let’s not rush to judge him. 

I mean, _I’m not_. And, if you remember, it was _I_ that had to sort out that particular debacle, kill the genocidal, nose-less maniac and actually die in the process? 

So don’t you even think about telling _The Prophet_. I’ll know it was you. 

~@~

Now, before we go any further, I have to warn you that my confession is about to get a little bit explicit. 

Erotic. 

Some of the more puritanical out there might even call my little tale pornographic. I wouldn’t, but please consider yourself warned. My story from this point forward _does_ contains penises and plenty of them. 

The thing is, Draco and I have always been a little bit… Well, I suppose you’d have to call it experimental in our sex lives. Merlin! We’ve had to be! We got married at twenty-bloody-three and we’d already been together three years by that point. When you factor in all the time I spent duelling homicidal wizards that really doesn't leave a lot of years for sexual exploration, and so: Draco and I have had to learn what we enjoy in bed together as a couple. 

And I have to admit, that’s been great. 

More than great. Our lives shared lives have been wonderful. Draco and I have learnt about our bodies, our sexual identities and what we both need and desire together. All of our firsts have been with one another. I wouldn’t ever change one single moment of our shared history. 

Except, perhaps, one thing. 

We’ve never had a _threesome_. Never had an orgy. Never had a trio. Both Draco and I have always thoroughly enjoyed watching them in the PornoPensieve though, and we’d agreed long ago about how fucking fantastic it all looked. All that friction. All those hot, writhing bodies. Draco is the biggest size queen in the history of wizardry and the idea of being fucked into pieces by two cocks at once? I can only say that double penetration was an itch that Draco just couldn’t delay getting scratched any longer. 

And, therein lies the story of our very, very illegal- but very bloody _spectacular_ \- Vanishing Cabinets. You thought I’d forgotten those, didn’t you? I hadn’t. 

I was just setting up the scene. 

The problem, as Draco and I saw it, was that threesomes required single one thing that neither and I could countenance, and that was the participation of another wizard. That makes threesomes a little difficult. 

Neither Draco not I were even the slightest bit willing to share each other, so that meant inviting a friend around for dinner and evening amusements was completely out of the question. Sure, we could easily enchant a dildo into into shagging Draco alongside me (and we have on several occasion, in all fairness) but dildos don’t have the silky warm deliciousness of a real-life cock.

We weren't willing to ask another wizard to Polyjuice themselves into either of our likeness either. 

Firstly, that’s such a rude suggestion. Secondly, the pair of us have Polyjuice roleplayed all manner of other witches and wizards in our time, but Draco and I always knew that we were fucking each other beneath the spell. 

Luckily, our unwillingness to bring a third person into our bedroom wasn’t destined to be the end of Draco’s double penetration dream. Draco and I are wizards, after all. That meant that we’ve got ways and means unavailable to the Muggles of this little green planet. 

We decided to make a simulacrum of myself. 

A magical doppelgänger. 

An enchanted Harry-double that would gift Draco the shag of his wildest dreams. 

All we had to do was work out how we were going to bring my effigy into a full, erect, virile existence. It wouldn’t be too difficult. 

And Draco, ever-inspired when it came to receiving carnal pleasures came up with the idea of Vanishing Cabinets nearly immediately. 

~@~

“Their magic is deceptively simple,” Draco exclaimed, his most wolfish grin splitting his handsome aristocratic face into two. “It’s a process not dissimilar to _Disapparation_ … The Cabinet makes a copy of a wizard’s magical signature and subsumes it, transferring the signature over to the Cabinet’s twin. I could _modify_ the spell… Easily make it so that a copy of your magic is transferred to a second Cabinet while your physical self remained in the first one. Then we’d have our second Harry to play with!”

I wasn’t sure what to think at first. 

“Will he answer to my name?” I asked, fascinated and repelled in equal measure. “Will he even be conscious? I don’t want to force… Well, force _anyone_ into sex against their will. Even if he is me. Which is bizarre to say the least.”

Draco laughed at me, a gorgeously dirty giggle. 

“He’ll be _you_ , Harry. Entirely. A copy of you, made entirely of magic. Our simulacrum will share your consciousness; you’ll be able to experience everything he does. Everything he feels, touches… You don’t need to worry your lovely heart, Harry. If you’re feeling frisky then I assure you, your doppelgänger will surely be as well.”

I have to admit: I still wasn’t entirely sure. “How would be get rid of him, though? _Doubling. Vanishing Cabinets_. Everything about this plan is so bloody illegal.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, his eyes full of amusement. “I know you were a bit busier than most at school, but don’t you remember even the basics of magical theory? Without your magical cortex to anchor the magic, your copy will disappear after an hour or so. He’ll fade back into nothingness. Back into the environment. That’s how magic works.”

That did make sense, actually. There was one final problem to solve, though. 

“Think you’ve forgotten one thing,” I said. “After the War? All the Cabinets in existence were destroyed or locked away in the Department for the Improper Use of Magic. And you need two, love. _Twin_ Cabinets.”

Draco leaned over me and brushed a soft kiss against the stubble of my cheek. 

I could smell the subtle scent of his aftershave and my heart thrummed with love for this crafty, conniving, cunning Slytherin that I’d fallen for so deeply and so completely. 

“You forget,” Draco whispered, his words warm puffs of air in my ear. “I spent a whole year thinking about Vanishing Cabinets. _Harmonia Nectere Passus_ … I know all their secrets. And we’ve got two perfect vessels to use here in our bedroom, Harry. Our _wardrobes_ … We’ll do it now. Help me move our clothes into the spare room.”

And so I did. 

~@~

Half an hour later I found myself inside shut inside my wardrobe. 

My childhood cupboard had hardened me to any fear of to tight, small spaces but even I found this a little constricting. Pitch black apart from a thin chink of light at the door, the inside of our wardrobe smelt of mothballs and floo powder. I could hear Draco outside, muttering a few final charms and incantations before he starting the process of making my simulacrum. 

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Skittish Grindylows danced around my stomach and my head felt light and mussy. Would I be jealous and green-eyed seeing Draco take another man’s cock, even if that cock was my very own? Would I even be able to perform with another wizard looking on? Suffice to say: there were a million thoughts running amok in my brain. 

Outside, I heard Draco pause in his charm work. “Shall we give this a try then, love?” he asked, voice muffled from behind the thick wood. “There’s no time like the present.”

I shouted my consent and a moment later I felt the tingle of Draco’s well-known magic deep within my belly. Sparks and shudders raced through my arms and legs, and I closed my eyes to the bright green glow of magic that surrounded me. For a moment a thousand pin-pricks of heat seemed to pierce my skin and a great whooshing of blood filled my ears. It really was a curious, particular sensation. In that single moment I felt as if I had shifted my consciousness somehow; like my magic had ballooned and popped. With a trembling hand I pushed open the door of the wardrobe, still not sure a hundred precent sure that the spell had worked. 

Except, of course, it had. Perfectly. 

Stood in front of me, as brazen as a Hippogriff on a hot summer’s day, were my husband and myself, cuddling and snogging like a pair of teenagers. Draco sprang away, when he saw me, grinning and sheepish at being caught. 

“He’s exactly what I hoped for, Harry,” Draco announced happily, his grey eyes widening as he took in the sight of both the doppelgänger and myself stood together. “A perfect replica. An exact likeness! Shall we enjoy our Harry for the short time he’s with us? Such a shame to let him go to waste.”

~@~

Now, you’ll have to remember this wasn’t the first time I’ve been face to face with myself. Once, when I was a teenager, I remember standing in a room with eight or so Harry Potters. That was an outlandish experience, I can assure you. 

But never as an adult. _Merlin_. Was that really what I looked like? 

Was I _really_ that brawny? The simulacrum looked so muscular and powerful stood before me, his slightly too-small jumper snug over pecs and a six pack. His hair was a thick, wild mop that looked like it needed a trim, while his face was tanned, and amiable behind my wire-framed glasses. 

“ _Mmmm_ ,” Draco said, looking between us. “You’re sensational, Harry. Still the most beautiful man that I’ve ever seen. Maybe now you can see why I’m so addicted to you. And let me assure you,” he said, running a lithe finger down the side of my face, “this little copy here isn’t any where near as lovely as the real wizard.” 

I suppose I hadn’t really understood that having a simulacrum would feel like. 

Stood there, the Harry-doppelgänger was as present, and as solid as you or I but he didn’t strictly exist outside of my mind. I was his driver so anything that Draco and I wanted him to do? I had to think it first. 

At first, I have to admit, controlling him felt odd. 

“What does he answer to?” I hissed at a bemused Draco, still wanting helplessly to be polite to our visitor. “Should I call him Harry?”

“He can’t answer,” Draco replied laughingly, using the same hushed tone. “Like I said before, he’s a manifestation of your magic, love. He can’t even speak. Just think exactly what you’d like him to do. Give him an order.”

So I thought, carefully and clearly. “Take off your jumper and shirt,” I directed. 

And, low and behold, my double did exactly that. He took off his trousers, socks and boxer shorts too, and then lay back on the bed on my demand too. His cock was as hard as my own, flopping heavily against his- _my?_ \- belly. This was how Draco must see me, I thought, amazed. My eyes grazed over my long, uncut prick and the nest of wild black curls that were my pubic hair. 

While I was staring, Draco stripped off his clothes. 

My husband is skinny and lean, all angular, jutting hips and ribs that you can count. The white-blond of his hair is echoed all over his body and even the hair on Draco’s chest is practically translucent. I’d never considered how the pair of us might look together but as I watched Draco slide onto the bed and over the top of the simulacrum’s naked body, I was utterly transfixed. 

Our bodies were so entirely different but together we fitted together like a yin and yang, completing and connecting each other. 

The juxtaposition of Draco’s long, slender limbs and flawless skin was stark when compared to my muscular, freckled body. I’d never been a voyeur before but I’ll admit this much to you: I couldn’t ever remember being so fucking turned on before. 

And the best part was that I could feel everything. 

I could feel the familiar weight of Draco straddling my hips, and the subtle rub of his cock against my own. I could feel the hot, wet roughness of his tongue as he lavished kisses on my pebbled, sensitive nipples. I could even feel the feather-light tickle of his hair against my skin. Draco was playing with me, teasing me. 

He was finding all my sweet spots and making my cock throb with want. 

~@~

I stripped off then, my hands made clumsy and slow with arousal. 

My prick was heavy in my hand, already sticky with precome. I rubbed a bead of slickness all over myself, unable to help myself from wanking to the scene before me. 

“Get over here,” Draco hissed then, pulling his lips from the doppelgänger’s nipple with a little bite. “Fuck… Ah. This is so fucking good. Putting on a show for my Harry. I need your fingers in me, love. I need you to open me up for the pair of you.”

I jumped to attention at Draco’s demand, _Accio’ing_ the lube from our bedroom drawer with a quick wandless spell. 

Within seconds I was in Draco’s arms. We writhed, kissing, panting and excited in the tight, safe embrace of my double. Our scent of our three bodies mixed together made my cock pulse in desire: my double smelt so masculine; like minty soap and fresh sweat. The three of us were connected, head, chest to toe, our bodies one long line of heat. 

“How do you want to do this?” I managed, my voice a rumble from deep within my chest. “I’m sure you’ve got this planned out, love.”

Draco gave me a lazy, indolent grin. “Of course. The double? He gets to go below… I get to go on top, facing you. I want to watch the _real_ wizard when you come.”

That’s my husband in a nutshell. Draco is as big a perfectionist about sex as he is about everything else in his life. I, obviously, was not complaining. “Sounds like a plan,” I replied, lubing up my fingers and pushing two of them into Draco’s arsehole. 

“You like?” I asked, rubbing gently, spreading the wetness around. I adore the astounding heat of my husband’s arse. Draco feels like pure heaven inside; hot, tight and smoother than silk. 

“Oh yes,” Draco purred, gasping a little as I opened him up wide and ready for sex. “I _do_ like. You’re so good for me… _Ahh_. I’m ready, Harry. Want to take the simulacrum first… So I can watch your reaction.”

“Not yet,” I urged, pushing another finger into Draco’s silken heat and kissing a trail across the soft, white skin of Draco’s inner thigh. “I’m not exactly small and you’re taking me _twice_ remember? You might be magical but you’re not bloody indestructible, Draco… Give yourself a moment to adjust. I want you to enjoy this, love. Want you to be comfortable-”

“Don’t want to be fucking comfortable,” Draco groused, twisting his hips against my hand. “I want it hard. _Abrasive_. I want to be taken apart, Harry. I want it to fucking burn.”

I’ll let you into a secret: Draco talks like this a lot during sex. 

His tendency towards the dramatic is well… Let’s just say that it’s well honed. Truthfully? I tend to ignore him. I’m not about to let the love of my life get hurt. I kept my hands inside my husband until Draco was taking four fingers with ease. 

By this point, Draco was rather past the point of politeness. 

“Salazar’s fucking _teeth_ ,” Draco hissed, grinding his body down hard against me. “I’m ready, you great bloody _arse!_ Tell your double to get himself lubed up and then tell him exactly where to shove his fucking cock! Or is he just as dim as the original, Potter? _Ahh_. I’m so bloody ready.”

And Draco wasn’t the only one. 

My prick was hard to the point of near pain, smearing a trail of precome over our sheets. I ordered my doppelgänger to slick himself up and penetrate Draco’s well-prepared arsehole. I watched as Draco straddled my doppelgänger’s hips and slowly sank down, seating himself carefully on his prick. I had to breathe deeply, willing away my orgasm with sheer force of will. I could feel every sensation as the doppelgänger bottomed out inside of my beloved; feel the molten heat of of husband sheathing me. Every moment felt like a wonderful insanity. 

Draco, my husband, looked so beautiful riding my cock. His skin was flushed, sheened with sweat and his eyes were glazed with arousal. 

“Come here love,” Draco panted out in my direction. “I want more. I want you too.”

~@~

 _Double penetration_. 

As I got into position my heart thumped and my mouth felt dry. This as the most extreme thing that Draco and I had ever done sexually and the last thing I wanted was to hurt my husband. Draco leaned back and I traced the edge of his stretched arsehole with a delicate finger. 

“I need to open you up a little more,” I managed, looking into Draco’s lust blown grey eyes. “Otherwise I’m never going to fit, love… Even so, it’s going to hurt you, baby. You still want this?”

“ _Gods_ , yes,” Draco murmured, his voice rough with craving. He slid his long fingers over his cock and I watched as my love wanked himself in a hurried rhythm. Draco used his other hand to steady himself on my doubles chest. I could feel the heat of his body against my torso and the pressure of his fingertips digging into me. “I want everything Harry… I’m _aching_ for your cock.”

I slid in a finger. It was tighter than I'd imagined and I felt the clench of Draco’s muscles as they pulsed around me. Draco screwed his eyes shut, winded and sweating. 

“Another finger,” Draco ordered, his teeth gritted. “Now.” 

I added another finger, trying my hardest to slide it through the fiery heat. Draco made a deep groan, still pleasuring himself with a shaking hand. “You need… _Fuck_ ,” Draco stuttered. “You need to get inside me right now. _Ahh_ … Otherwise I’m going to come. I want you inside…Want you inside me when I come-”

This was it. Every cell of my body was excited and I took a deep, unsteady breath, knowing that I wasn’t ever going to last long. My cock was already wet with precome but I lubed myself up and I lined myself up, my legs trembling with arousal and nerves. 

And honestly? Entering Draco was difficult. I wasn’t used to working around another man’s prick even if the cock in question was technically my own. I was awkward and clumsy and I slipped out of position several times. There was so little room and I feared to thrust in too hard. I didn’t want to hurt my husband. Draco’s eyes snapped open after another aborted attempt. “Harry, please,” he pleaded, eyes glittering with some combination of love and fury. “Do it for me. I want this, baby… Want this so much. I can take you-”

I pushed hard, taking Draco’s words to heart. Ours was a sacred trust built over a lifetime, and I wanted- _needed_ \- to give him this. 

Fuck, but he was tight. The head of my prick slipped past the constricting outer ring of muscle and Draco made a desperate, sobbing pant, pinned as he was between both of my bodies. I felt my head spin with love, utterly besotted with this difficult, insatiable and so beautiful man that I had married. 

“Love you,” I whispered. “You still okay?”

Draco didn’t speak. _Salazar_. I think the ability to speak had left him by this point. He nodded, gasping, pained tears rolling down his cheeks and I held tight to his shaking, sweating body. 

“Okay then,” I agreed, tipping back his chin and kissing red-bitten lips. “Brace yourself.”

I began thrusting into Draco. The depth was far shallower than I was used to, and there wasn’t much room to manoeuvre, but the familiar heat of my orgasm was building relentlessly. 

I instructed my doppelgänger to hold still until Draco tensed up, his arse clenching down upon my prick as he came hard, spilling streams of white all over his stomach. My hands bit into Draco’s shoulders as I followed him over the edge only seconds later. My double came exactly as I did, and we emptied into Draco with urgent, insistent jets of wetness. 

The three of us collapsed into a sweaty, sticky tangle; sated, satisfied and overflowing with love. 

~@~

I’m afraid that there’s not much more to this little tale. 

Draco and I kissed for a while, the afterglow of our orgasms making us lazy and docile. Draco idly twisted my hair through his fingers and I kissed the damp sweat from my husband’s shoulder. True to Draco’s prediction the simulacrum soon disappeared. He smiled kindly at us as he faded into nothingness and soon all that was left of him- of _me_ \- was a few sparkles of magic. 

And yes, before you ask, I know what you’re about to ask. 

What about the Vanishing Cabinets? Is Head Auror Harry Potter still harbouring illegal Dark Items in his bedroom? 

Of course not. 

Draco and I moved all of the clothes back into them as soon as we could rouse ourselves into moving (that took a few hours, I assure you!) Were any of our friends to visit, all they would see were two boring, oak Muggle wardrobes, stuffed to the brim with Draco’s stylish Louis Vuitton jumpers and posh Prada shirts. 

What do you mean? Are the enchantments still in place? 

That’s something I’m not going to admit aloud. Not here. You never know which Listening Spells are hidden in dodgy places like this. I’m not saying another word without considerably more Firewhisky in my veins than I currently have. Like I said before, I’ve seen how dangerous these modified Muggle items can be. 

They really _shouldn’t_ be available for any Wizard or Witch to mess about with.

But. 

Draco’s birthday _is_ in a couple of weeks. 

If two Harry Potters were fun, then I can’t wait to see how my delightful, spoilt, perfect husband reacts when there’s three of us to play with. 

~@~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
